


Rewrite The Stars

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hedge Games, Hermits at Parties, I like writing them okay?, Kind of a songfic?, M/M, Mutual Pining, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: Tango, Zedaph, and Impulse made a bet between the three of them concerning the Hedge Games. Impulse very intentionally picked his dare for Tango and Zedaph.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Rewrite The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Zedaph and Tango sing a duet together.  
> I wanted to try to get this one out before the Hedge Games were over so that I wouldn’t feel weird if, let’s say, Tango and Zedaph didn’t actually compete in said games. Yeah, I know… but indulge me, please? This was from a randomized prompt challenge that I set up for myself and I was struggling to come up with a duet for Zed and Tango to sing. All of the sudden, I thought about “Rewrite The Stars” and adding that to Zedango shipping turned out to be the perfect combination. Also, I really like writing hermits at parties for some reason. Maybe it’s because I wish I got invited to more parties. Oh well. More time to watch Hermitcraft, amirite?  
> And Minecraft personas only, no real person shipping!

Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph were best friends, but they were also incredibly competitive. That’s why when Iskall started the Hedge Games to gather leaves for his Omega Tree of Doom, the three set up a bet amongst themselves for who would donate the most leaves. The winner would be able to dare the other two to do pretty much anything. Several weeks later, one million leaves had been collected and Iskall spent another two weeks placing the leaves on his tree branches. Once that massive job was done, Iskall invited all of the hermits over for a house-breaking, or rather a tree-breaking party, where he promised to reveal the winner. Everyone was excited, but Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph definitely had an extra zap of energy. 

At the party, the three friends settled down at a table with Etho, False, and Cleo to play a game of Apples to Apples. Tango and Cleo argued constantly for their own cards, even though their choices were quite ridiculous and nonsensical. Etho selected False’s card in the last round and everyone had to admit that she had won fair and square. 

“Well, now that this game’s over, I think it’s time to finish up another game!” Impulse leaned back on his chair, grinning madly. Tango and Zedaph turned just a bit pale. Etho, False, and Cleo knew what Impulse was talking about, although they had no idea who the winner of the bet was.

“Alright, how many shulker boxes did you guys get?” Impulse poked Zedaph first.

“I got a very respectable 12,” Zedaph stated.

“Hah! I got 28!” Tango laughed. Impulse chuckled and shook his head at both of his friends. “Well, Impy, what did you get?”  
Impulse’s smile grew even larger and he leaned in and lowered his voice.

“145 boxes.” Tango reeled back in surprise and everyone else stared at the brunette slack-jawed.

“What the heck? How did you get that many?!?” Tango screeched.

“I deforested pretty much every oak tree on the northern world border,” Impulse casually shrugged. “Hey, you know what that means?” 

Zedaph sighed as he buried his head in his hands. 

“I can’t believe I lost that bad. Wow. So what’s the dare?” Impulse lowered his voice again as a devilish grin bore itself into his face.

“You two have to go sing ’Rewrite The Stars’ together in front of everyone here.” Tango and Zedaph stared at Impulse, then at each other. “What? I won! This was the agreement!”

“Fine,” Tango grumpily spat out. “I hate you, Impy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I already know. Now, go tell Iskall that you need two microphones on that stage or I’ll do it for you.”

“I’m going! I’m going!” Tango threw up his hands as the two blondes rose up from their chairs and slowly made their way over to Iskall. Impulse was trying not to die from laughter, as were the other three hermits sitting with him. Impulse had very intentionally picked this particular dare, as he had been watching his two best friends pine over each other for several months. Both of them had actually confessed their crushes on the other to Impulse and he was  _ done _ with watching them crush on each other, oblivious to the other’s feelings. They would need an extra push and this dare was just the thing. Plus, Impulse had never heard the two of them sing before, so that would be a cherry on top of it all. 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Iskall cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention up to where he was standing on the stage. “We have a very special treat for you tonight. Our very own TangoTek and Zedaph have volunteered to sing something for us!” The Swede gestured behind him where a grumpy Tango and nervous Zedaph were standing. The hermits lightly clapped as Iskall bounced off the stage and the blondes stepped up to the microphones. Impulse gave them a large cue and started playing the background track on his communicator. Tango took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started to sing.

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ I know you want me _

_ So don't keep saying our hands are tied _

Tango’s tenor voice was clear and gorgeous, which Impulse had honestly not been expecting at all. Judging from his glances around the room, no one else was either. The redstoner opened his eyes as he turned slightly to face Zedaph and the song picked up.

_ You claim it's not in the cards _

_ Fate is pulling you miles away _

_ And out of reach from me _

_ But you're here in my heart _

_ So who can stop me if I decide _

_ That you're my destiny? _

The last note of the verse was held so beautifully and Impulse held his breath as he waited for Tango to start the chorus.

_ What if we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine _

_ Nothing could keep us apart _

_ You'd be the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you, and it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ So why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Maybe the world could be ours _

_ Tonight _

The high notes came out perfectly and the hermits watched as Tango stepped back a bit, eyes slightly damp, and Zedaph got closer to the microphone.

_ You think it's easy _

_ You think I don't want to run to you _

_ But there are mountains _

_ And there are doors that we can't walk through _

_ I know you're wondering why _

_ Because we're able to be _

_ Just you and me _

_ Within these walls _

_ But when we go outside _

_ You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all _

Impulse knew it was just a song, but he couldn’t help sniffling a bit as Zedaph seemed almost apologetic to be singing something like that to Tango. The Brit’s silky, tenor voice made it all feel much more intense.

_ No one can rewrite the stars _

_ How can you say you'll be mine? _

_ Everything keeps us apart _

_ And I'm not the one you were meant to find _

_ It's not up to you _

_ It's not up to me _

_ When everyone tells us what we can be _

_ How can we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say that the world can be ours _

_ Tonight _

Tango stepped back up to the microphone and the two of them locked eyes and turned to face each other as the song grew in intensity.

_ All I want is to fly with you _

_ All I want is to fall with you _

_ So just give me all of you _

_ It feels impossible (it's not impossible) _

_ Is it impossible? _

_ Say that it's possible _

The two voices blended together so amazingly and gave it their all, bringing a tear to Impulse’s eye. It was even better than how he had pictured it.

_ How do we rewrite the stars? _

_ Say you were made to be mine? _

_ Nothing can keep us apart _

_ 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find _

_ It's up to you _

_ And it's up to me _

_ No one can say what we get to be _

_ And why don't we rewrite the stars? _

_ Changing the world to be ours _

Impulse knew that there were very few dry eyes in the room after listening to the last, emotional chorus. Now came the sad part. Zedaph quietly closed his eyes and dove into the ending verse.

_ You know I want you _

_ It's not a secret I try to hide _

_ But I can't have y- _

Zedaph’s eyes had been welling up with tears when all of the sudden, the music stopped. Impulse shut the background track off as Tango completely closed the distance between the two. Throwing his arms around Zedaph, the hermits watched in silence as the two of them hugged each other like their life depended on it. The two whispered something to each other before they slowly pulled apart and faced the audience. Everyone was clapping and cheering for their amazing performance. However, Impulse couldn’t have been the only one that noticed Tango and Zedaph’s hands were tightly clasped as they stepped down from the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be evidence otherwise, but I headcanon that Zedaph and Tango can sing well. Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


End file.
